Gene therapy is a next generation therapeutic technology expected to treat various diseases, but a suitable carrier, or the like, for effectively delivering a gene has not yet been sufficiently developed.
Recently, research into carriers using external or internal stimulation has been actively conducted, and these stimulation-responsive carriers are expected to be introduced into cells and released from endosome in the cells to thereby effectively deliver a material or drug for gene therapy to a target position. For example, there is a technology of effectively delivering a gene or drug from a carrier containing the gene or drug to a target position by internal stimulation through an acidic environment, a reduction condition, or the like, in cells.
A gene delivery micelle containing a hydrophilic polymer capable of delivering a gene by an acidic condition in cells has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0466254.
Various technologies for introducing a gene, a drug, or the like, into cells have been developed, but the development of a delivery system for efficiently and accurately delivering a gene delivery material such as a nucleic acid to a target position in cells has been still required.